The Alpha's Rouge
by ImASuperman
Summary: I ran . I was the Alpha's daughter but he treated me like a slave. I couldn't take it no more, so I ran away and become a rouge and now I was alone in the forest, the nightmare still haunts me. I wasn't strong enough to handle 'em so I passed out. 3 years later, I was strong. Thanks to him but he's gone and I'm gonna find the guy who kill him and get revenge, even if he's my mate.
1. Introduction

Hayloooow! I am going to make a werewolf fanfic about Butch and Buttercup! I think I'm going to be really good at this since I am always reading werewolf's fanfic. Soo.. If you guys don't understand waht Omega or Alpha or Rouge meant. here ya' go.

* * *

_**Alpha- a werewolf leader that command and lead their pack. If you disobeyed them, you are in a serious punishment.**_

_**Omega- an Omega is not a fighter or a leader or whatever. Their just a normal werewolf that keep on living.**_

_**Beta- a Beta is always standing next to their Alpha. It means that Beta is an Alpha's assistant.**_

_**Second In Command- SIC's rank is after Beta.**_

_**Third In Command- TIC's rank is after SIC.**_

_**Luna- Luna is Alpha's mate. **_

_**Mate- mate is when a werewolf guy found his wife, his bride, his other half, his love, his best friend and his everything. Without them, they'll be depressed and can easily go Rouge or kill themselves.**_

_**Rouge- rouge is when you are alone. You're not in a pack or you have no Alpha. They are not fully human and their wolves have taken control. They are canivore but for strong rouge, they can still control themselves.**_

_**Pack- pack is like a group but with lots of members and are controlled by one Alpha.**_

_***If a rouge cross a pack's territory, they must be killed or give an explanation or they are kept in a cell and arrange their trial.**_

_***If any Alpha or Beta or SIC or TIC wants to cross other packs territory, they must asked the pack's Alpha.**_

_***Werewolves usually find their mate when they reach their 18th birthday and that day is also the day where their father give the Alpha status to his first born son. To find their mate, they always have to invite every unmated female werewolves to attend and when he caught the most mesmerising smell, he must follow them and the smell will lead them to their mate.**_

_***If werewolves found their mate, they can reject them or even banned them from his pack but if he truly loves his mate, he will love her and be possesive and protective towards them. **_

_***A werewolf are always known to have the most jealous girls and boys. **_

_**e.g- If a guy werewolf found his mate with another guy, they can easily kill that guy for being near his mate. **_

_**e.g- If a girl saw their mate with another girl, they can easily shred the girls to pieces.**_

* * *

Sooo.. if you still don't understand, you can easily review this and ask away. I can answer your questions through the next chapter :)

thats it.. and it's about _**Butch and Buttercup**_!

and btw **_a white wolf is the most rarest wolves ever seen_**. A girl/boy will be born with white fur as their wolves and they are only born 1 time every 100 years.

okay. I'll shut up now ._.

xoxo

_**Niall's Leprecahun Dissapears ;)**_


	2. Prologue

_Aweee guys! I haven't even write the stories and you already loved it :'D thank you thank you. A LOT! and for Directioners, all of the boys will be attending in this story ;) hahah._

_Disclaimer: Shut that hole on your mouth and read to your heart's content :B okey dokey?_

_and people!** FOLLOW ME ON TWITTAH:** _ _ImASuperman

* * *

_**PROLOGUE:**_

The rhythmic pounding of paws was what I heard at night.

_Ugly. Weak. Pathetic._

My heartbeat even seem to be in tune with the beat set by my paws.

_Useless. Unwanted. Unloved._

_Betrayed_. The one word that seems to cross my mind.

_Betrayed by my Alpha._

_Betrayed by my dad._

_Betrayed by my mom._

_Betrayed by my twin brother._

_Betrayed by my best friend._

_Betrayed by my pack._

I was tired of being treated like a slave, even though I was going to be an Alpha. I know a girl being an Alpha is weird, but that old man doesn't want to step down from his throne. All he want was money, power and love from his mate. I was his daughter for god sake. I can give him love too.

Leaves fly here and there as I dodged the log infront of me and ran as fast as my werewolf speed can take me.

_'Honey come back!'_ my mother said through our mind link.

'_Sister! Please come back!'_ my twin brother said. A tear slide through my werewolf face. I shook my head trying to forgot my family, my pack and the power that was suppose to be handed down to me.

'I will get you even if it costs my life and the danger for your pack!' my father hissed.

_'My pack? Isn't it your pack old man! I don't want the Alpha power. You can take it or give it to your son!'_ I shouted through our family mind link. He didn't answer, so I tried to say something.

_'Hey! I'm an Alpha's daughter. I have Alpha's blood and you expect the pup behind me to catch me? Useless. Why would you want me back? 'cause there's no maid to make you food and wash the laundry? no slave to beat? I've had enough! I won't come back to the pack. Remember, never!'_

I ran and look through my shoulder. The pup that was sent to catch me seems to be far away. I chuckled but as a werewolf, it only let out a bark. No one can catch an Alpha's daughter.

I ran and ran and ran 'til my feet we're getting tired, but I forced myself to keep on running.

_'Honey! pleaseee! come back! we won't treat you like a slave anymore! Just come back!'_ my mom said.

_'Liar! You're just gonna beat me up and keep me in the cell to prevent me from escaping!'_ I shouted_ 'I won't come back!'_

That was the last word before I cut the bond between me and the pack, including my family.

Then I focused myself on running away from my dad's- that wacko old man's territory.

'Come on! You can do it!' I thought to myself. I looked over and saw a gate.

'That's the end of the territory!'

I stopped myself and prepare. I was going to go to a human world, and I'm totally ready.

I jump and close my eyes before shifting back. I went behind a big oak tree and wear a black tank top and a short shorts.

I smiled to myself and opened my neon-green eyes that shines in the night, reflected by the moonlight.

"I'm a rouge" was what I said before running to a town with inhuman speed.

* * *

_YAY! Done :D well, not really the 'THE END'. Just the prologues :B_

_Soo guys, if you have any suggestions, just say it and I can add it :)_

_Btw, to those who follow me on twitter, I follow back :)_

_xoxo_

**Niall's Leprechaun Dissappear ;)**

**R&R 3**

**REVIEW OKAY?!**


	3. The snow-white wolf

_Okaaay. I am perfectly confident about this :D except for Rise Of The Guardians: Cupid Heartwood :(_

_whatever. on with the story..._

_Disclaimer: You know what I'll say..._

* * *

__**Butch's POV**

****I sighed and rubbed my temples. Being a soon-to-be Alpha is lots of work and my eighteenth birthday is coming. I have no time to design the place.

I need to clear my mind.

_'Liam? Can you come in here? Now'_ I said through the mind link.

In a few seconds, Liam came in my office with his head bowing to show respect to me.

"You don't have to respect me. I'm not the Alpha"

"But you're the soon-to-be Alpha"

"But still we're bestfriend, so act like one. Even if you're the future Beta" I half-smiled at him.

"So, what's your problem?"

I sighed. I totally forgot about that. I think I need to run. It's been a week since I let my wolf out. He could go crazy. Like reading my mind, Liam said, "Sure. You can go run and I'll take care of things here"

"Thanks dude"

He just nodded his head before going to my table and take care of the things.

I went outside of the pack house and mind link everyone , _'I'm gonna go out for a run, so if you guys want anything, talk to Liam'_ and blocked it. I'm going to go for a run, so no business is gonna get in my brain. I wish Brick was here. I shook my head before stripping.

If I shift into my pure-black wolf and shift back, I'd be naked. So I guess it's better to strip than let my shirt, pants and boxer to shrid to pieces.

I carefully carry my shirt and trouser with my teeth, careful not to bit into it to hard and ran as fast as my Alpha power can take me into the forest.

As I ran, I was 100% sure I saw a snow-white wolf following me with the same speed. I growled lowly at him. I know a snow-white wolf is rare but I'm not gonna let it know that I can't run really fast, so I upgraded my speed and dodged any logs and jump over large twigs. But then he overcome my speed and I was trying my hard not to be beaten but as we both ran, I lost the sight of the guy. I frowned. No one can beat the soon-to-be Alpha.

As I walked towards a lake with my four paws, I laid down and relaxed. When I inhale, I growled deeply. The snow-white wolf was a rouge and I can smell that he was with someone. I use my paw to hit myself in the head and cursed. How can't I just realised that he was a rouge?!

I went back home and ran as fast as I could to inform my dad, the Alpha today until my eighteenth birthday about the rouges. I might sense two but it could possibly be lots in their place.

When the pack house was in my sight, I went to a big tree and change myself on it.

_'Louis, do you hear me?'_

_'Yea Alpha'_

_'Louis, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm soon-to-be Alpha!'_

_'Oh right!' _I could imagine him rubbing his neck sheepishly.

_'What are you doing right now?'_

_'uhhh... I'm with my... mate?'_

_'Don't tell me about it. I'll just ask Harry'_

_'Okay Alp- 'soon-to-be Alpha'!'_

I rolled my eyes before mind-linking my second-in-command, Harry.

_'Harry, ya there?'_

_'Yes sir!'_

_'You don't have to be aggressive, ya' know'_

_'Hahaha. Whatever! I was just kidding 'soon-to-be Alpha''_

_'Seriously, why is everyone saying that? My birthday is like two weeks away from now!'_

_'Hahah. Fine!'_

_'You guys are like a bunch of girl. can't wait for the others bithday! hahaha!'_

_'Not funny Butch! btw what da' ya' want?'_

_'Where is my father?'_

_'Why? Another rouge?'_

_'Not just rouge, but rougeS'_

_'WHAT?! Your father is in his office!'_

_'Thanks!'_

I closed my mind-link again after changing my direction towards my dad's office.

I didn't bother to knock but then, I really regretted that I didn't.

"What do you want Butch?" he growled lowly, knowing that I disturbed his moment.

"SORRY! I didn't really know you were having a smooch party with mom!" I shivered at the thought when replaying the scene in my head. I know we werewolves love our mate more than ever and you just can't stop loving 'em.

"Whatever, but what do you want?"

"When I was out for a run, I was running as fast as I could already but there's this snow-white wolf and he beats me so damn easily! and then when I was relaxing by the lake, I just realized he was a rouge. I also sense that there were two but to my conclusion, there might be lots in their place"

My dad growled at me and mom stands up from his lap and dust herself off before calming my dad with her touh. My dad's death glare softened and he said, "Butch, I have trained you to make a better Alpha than me but when someone can easily beat you, that means you are not strong enough and about the rouge I will contact Harry and Louis's dad to guard our territory border"

I nodded eagerly 'cause- hey! who wants to be my dad's dinner meat? I don't.

but before I could leave, dad says something I don't wanna hear!

"Butch, tomorrow morning, you will upgrade your training.

500 push ups  
500 sit ups  
500 laps

and you will fight with me"

I sighed and nodded my head and went to my room after telling Liam, he could have his rest.

Before I could sleep, the snow-white wolf invaded my mind. I shook my head and thought, ' God! I sounded... gay!'

When I turn my body to the left side of my bed, I saw neon-green eyes staring at me at the window. I was staring at it before realizing it was the snow-white wolf. I closed my eyes and turn back to sleep and chanted.

**_Please don't let me be gay._**

**_Please don't let me be gay._**

**_Please don't let me be gay._**

* * *

_Yeah! Yeah! It's short *rolls my eyes*_

_Next time, I'm gonna stick to BC's POV! I will NEVER DO BUTCH'S POV! I am not a boy! I don't have a freakin' boy's brain! ut then again, I have half of a boy's brain! :P oopsy. the truth slipped. _

_anyhoo! if ya' got any idea, dont be hesitant to let me knoooow!_

_BTW I SUGGEST YOU TO WATCH PITCH PERFECT BECAUSE IT IS PITCH PERFECT! xD I especially like the guy who likes to rap :P what? I'm not racist! _

_xoxo_

__**Niall's Leprechaun Dissapear! ;)**

**R&R**


	4. The missing Damon

_UGGHH! I AM SO FREAKIN' TIRED! I THINK MY FINGERS ARE GONNA FALL! btw enjoy :)_

**BC's POV**

It's been 8 years since I ran away from home. I was still 10 back then. When I managed to run away, I met the most dangerous and wanted Rogue of all America. I still remembered that I smiled innocently at him because I don't know who he is back then. He then adopted me. Give me love, be my brother, my partner in crime and most of all his my everything. I loved him. Not love as in a romantic feeling. A love that says I love you big brother.

As I ran around 100 laps, I sense another wolf on the run. So I immediately ran away from my trail and went deeper into the middle of the forest just to saw another pure black wolf running.

_Maybe he's trying to clear his mind_, I thought.

He's fast, like just fast. I smirked and tried to catch up to him. When he sensed me beside him, he ran even faster, but... it's still not fast enough for me. I chuckled. Even in my wolf form, I'm still as naughty as ever.

I even managed to catch up to him, I kinda hear him growled. I smelled him while running. He's obviously the soon-to-be Alpha boy. When his father hear about this, I bet he's going to be punished to lost to a rouge. A rare snow-white rouge.

I ran even faster and leave him behind. When I turned to looked over my shoulder, forest-green eyes stared at me. I stopped. His eyes mesmerized me. I was about to walk back to him and stare at his eyes forever. When I accidentally stepped over a twig, I ran as fast as I could towards my house using the trail I used before.

I ran and ran and ran, then I stopped. A tear left my eyes when I remembered the day I was running away from my fami- the Rosewood Pack, the strongest pack of all pack, the most powerful pack of all pack and the strongest pack of all pack. They were like a king of all kings.

My mind then went back to the forest-green eyed pure black wolf. I smiled and didn't realize I already reach my house. I went to a big tree that hid my shirt behind 'em.

I wear my long-sleeve top with V neck and a denim-blue short jeans. I was only wearing a black sandal. What? I know. I sounded like an 'emo' girl, but I'm not. I only let half of my raven-black hair fall until it reaches my thigh and half of it tied up above my ears.

I walk towards the house but using my werewolf hearing, I heard nothing. No steps, no snore, no movement and no breathing sound. I frown.

_Where the hell did he go?!_

As I walked in the house, I tiptoed around them and went to my room quietly. I frowned deeper. He's seriously not here.

_'Damon! Where are you?!' _I shouted through our mind-link.

He didn't reply. Then I realized he was blocking me. Shiz!

_Whatever BC! Don't mind him, maybe he's out there trying to find his mate or whatever._

And then I changed into my pajamas after I took a shower.

I was almost at bed and my eyelids are already heavy.

THUD.

I feel to the floor and was to lazy to move my body to bed, so I just let darkness took over me.

* * *

It's been one week and six days and Damon hasn't come home. I know what your going to ask me,

_Why aren't you searching for him, lazybum?!_

I _**WANT**_ to search for him but he made me promise something. _  
_

_**Flashback**_

_"BC, I'm gonna go for a run. Okay? I'll be back for an hour. Be a good girl while I'm gone!" Damon shouted from downstairs. I just finished my training with him. Yes, the most dangerous and wanted rouge has a soft spot for me._

_"Okay! You be careful too!" I shouted back from upstairs in my room. I could imagine him nodding his head at me. _

_Damon has dark-brown hair and deep-hazel eyes. To everyone, his eyes were the eyes of a killer but to me, his eyes are the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. Call me crazy and I don't care._

_**3 hours later:**_

_It's been 3 hours since Damon come home. I'm really worried. I'm trying to fight myself from going out there._

_What if I went there and search for him and he's already home by then?  
What if he was killed and I was in here having fun while he's out there thinking that I don't care about him?  
What if he's waiting for me out there and I didn't came?_

Did he say something that I missed? I don't think so.

_UGGH! Just go out there BC!_

_I changed into my snow-white wolf, not caring to strip down. I'm really worried for my pal, my brother, my partner in crime and my everything. As I ran, I smelled blood._

_His blood._

_So I continue to ran until the smell of blood became stronger and I hear growls here and there. I decided to jump my ass in and I was stupid for doing that. there was a fight here. I was standing behind the 4 boys that came from a pack's back, while Damon saw me. His eyes went wide with fear. I tilted my head to the side a little bit. Why's he afraid of me?_

_"Grr.." A growl was behind me. I didn't manage to turn around and fight him or her because she, yes, I confirmed it's a she attacked me and bit me on my right shoulder. I kicked her on the stomach and bite her on her throat and turned it to make a SNAP sound, telling me that she was dead. I realize her bite doesn't hurt. I focused myself on the girl and my eyes went wide it was a little girl. I tried to approached it and heal her before she seriously died but a deep growl interuppt me and attacked me. I looked at his forest-green eyes which was turning deep-black._

**_Stop Flashback_**

I stopped remembering when I realized the pure-black wolf I raced with was the one who attacked me when I was still a kid. I shook my head.

_There's not time BC. Tell the readers what you promise._

_**Continue**** Flashback**_

_It was filled with sadness and revenge. His teeth were targeting my throat. I didn't attack him. I didn't want to and I don't know why. He was about to kill me when Damon attacked him. I went back to stand up and focused on my surroundings. _

_Damon killed the 4 guys. They were laying there naked. Once their wolf was killed, the turn back to human and die there naked._

_I didn't cry. The four guys were nothing to me, but when I heard a yelp. I snapped my head towards Damon, who was near to kill the boy around my age. Examining is body, yeah, he looks like my age._

_I snapped out of my thought and mind-link Damon to go home. I begged at him before his eyes turns back to normal._

_The both of us ran together to our house and shift back._

_"Buttercup Bryce Heartwood, come down here" Damon ordered me. I was holding back myself to snapped at him. Me and my wolf doesn't like being ordered around since I have Alpha blood in me. Alpha don't take orders from anyone. I inhaled and exhaled._

_When Damon called me by my full name, that means trouble. Actually, my real name is Buttercup Bryce Rosewood, but I take over Damon's last name._

_"Yeah?" I asked. You can hear the nervousness in my voice._

_"Why did you go out there? You could've died you know!" he shouted at me. I inhaled myself. This was really too much for me and my wolf to handle._

_"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW! YOU COULD'VE MIND-LINK ME! BUT YOU DIDN'T! AND WHEN I WENT OUT THERE, I WAS FINE! I CAME BACK HERE ALIVE DIDN'T I?! AND NOW I FEEL LIKE THE BAD GUY FOR KILLING THE LITTLE GIRL!" I shouted back, tears stung in my eyes, but I held it back._

_Damon's expression seemed to softened. He went over to me and crushed me with his hug. _

_He whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry honey. I'm just worried about you too. I don't knwo what to do if I lose you but promise me next time, when I went out late or I haven't come back for days or weeks, don't come look for me, but when I don't come back for 2 weeks, then you can search for me. okay? got that?"_

_I nodded my head vigorously and the tears falls from my eyes. Damon pulled back and wiped away my tears. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, showing his white teeth._

_I hugged him again for the last time and went back to bed, dreaming about the forest-green eyed boy._

**_End of Flashback_**

Tomorrow, I am going to find you, Damon Day Heartwood.

* * *

_YAY! IT'S LONG! :D I AM SOO HAPPY! _

_BTW PEOPLE _

_My kik:  
_

__ImASuperman_

_My twitter:_

_ _ImASuperman_

_My fb:_

_Juliet Baker._

_add me on FB if you wanna be my friend :)  
kik me to send me fan mails and suggestion or new stories you guys want me to write! :D  
when you follow me on twitter, i follow back! always! :3_

ttyl.  


_xoxo_

__**Niall;s Leprechaun Dissapear! ;)**

**R&R**


	5. Replacing Damon

_GUYS! I AM A **DIRECTIONER**! IT'S OBVIOUS WHY I PUT THE BOYS IN HERE! I'm sorry guys. I am not going to let BC meet Butch, because she will be the most dangerous and wanted rouge in all America ;) so yeah, she kinda take the title from Damon to her._

_enjoy!_

_Disclaimer; I own my OC but I don't own Butch and Bc and even the boy's from 1D D; I wish I could, but I'm not Simon nor Paul._

_on with the story.._

* * *

**BC's POV**

I woke up from my bed when the alarm won't go freakin' off!

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE-

I hit it as strong as I can to shut it off. I was about to stand up when I realized I was sleeping at the edge of the bed, causing me to fall to the floor. I don't know why, but I wanna keep my energy. I don't know what for, but I guess it's to kill someone.

The floor was cold yet warm. I feel comfortable, like I'm not gonna live here anymore with Damon. I shuddered at that thought and shook my head.

_No no no! Damon is safe and alive!_, I thought.

I was about to go back to sleep when a cheering of happiness rang through my ear. I groaned and stand up from my 'oh-so-comfortable' position. I dragged myself to the bathroom looking like a zombie that just comes out from their grave.

I looked at the mirror infront of me. A girl with glowing neon-green eyes and heavy bags under her eyes. Her long raven-black hair was standing up here and there. Her cheeks left mark from sleep and her mouth was hanging with drools. I instantly wash my face, not wanting to see the ugliness. Hey! I may be tough and fierce but I'm still a girl who likes beauty. Well, natural beauty.

I opened the shower and strip myself down. When I felt that the water was hot enough, I stepped in. I let all of my thoughts leave at once and think thoroughly.

The cheer was maybe because of the soon-to-be Alpha's 18th birthday, which means he'll search his mate. I guess I could go there while thinking where the hell did Damon go.

I closed the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. My long hair that stops at my mid-thigh was dripping with wet with water, so I wrapped another towel around it.

When I stepped out, I dried my body and search through my closet.

I wear a short-sleeved green V-neck shirt that says,

_My eyes are up here, geek_.

Then I wear a grey-faded jeans and a green stripes with white flat shoes. I ended up let my hair fall on my side while curling then with the '_CURLING WAND_'.

I looked myself in the mirror. I didn't wear any chemicals in my face cause that'll ruin my natural beauty. What? It's called make-up? Idc. I called chemical and if you wear one, sucks to be you. I chuckled to myself and inhale my wolf scent and exhale my human scent. If some random wolf saw me, they'll think I'm a human.

Yeah. I'm not some normal wolf. I am the soon-to-be Alpha of all Alpha but I dropped my title and became a rouge. Yeah, you know what happened after that.

As I walked outside me and Damon's cabin, I didn't change to my wolf form but I just ran with my inhuman speed.

When I ran and ran, I heard a twig snapped behind me. It sounded so close, so I smell at the air.

_Rouge_, my wolf said.

_Yeah, I know. I smelled them_, I replied.

I didn't want to run away like a coward so I stopped running and turned myself to face them. I looked at them who was staring at me like I'm their prey. Ha! In your dreams.

I send the two rouges infront of me a death-glare. They stepped back for a few minutes and stay still. I looked at their eyes.

_Fear_.

That's what filled them. I chuckled at them and smirked.

"If you want a fight, bring it on!" I said, positioning myself in a fight stance. Both of them looked at each other before smirking. I raised one of my eyebrows at them.

_What the hell do they want from me?_, I asked myself.

The UGLY one said, "I guess this is the girl!"

"Yeah. He said not to lay a hand on her and now I know why" the HIDEOUS one said.

"She's feisty", they both said. I retreat myself from my fighting stance and stared at them. Wondering what they were talking about.

_feisty._

_feisty._

_feisty._

That word echoes in my head while I'm trying to recall my memories. I remembered Damon always- DAMON!

Then it clicked me. They knew where Damon was. I growled with my Alpha tone at them. I can see the UGLY and HIDEOUS guys stiffened. I smirked. I can feel my eyes turned pitch black.

"So you _dwerbs_ know where is Damon. Right?" I said, putting some venom on the word '_dwerbs_'.

UGLY looked at me with fear swimming at his brown eyes. HIDEOUS looked at me with wide eyes. I smirked wider, loving the control I have over these two. UGLY immediately shift to his brown wolf and ran towards the 18th birthday boy's party. I was about to catch it when HIDEOUS bite me in the shoulder. NO ONE, I TELL YOU, NO ONE MESSES WITH ME! I have an ALpha blood in me. Doesn't like being disrespect and doesn't like being ordered around.

I shift into my snow-white wolf and aim for the rouge's throat. I bite harder at it and twist it to killed it. I was about to run after the UGLY wolf but then realized if I went there, I'm making my own death wish.

I didn't want to shift since my shirt was torn apart on the ground. So I just walk back to the cabin in my wolf form.

"Grrr..." a deep voice growled. I wasn't scared. I know I was strong. I can kill anyone.

When I turned around, there were 5 wolves.

_Smells like they were ordered by their 'new' Alpha. Bet that UGLY rouge got away by changing news trade,_ I thought.

I frowned, then smirked and used my claw to write something on the ground.

_Wanna have some fun, big boys?_ was written on the soil infront of me.

I walked to the same place they just stand and smirked.

_Srsly, I'll be smirking forever_, I thought.

One wolf reads at it and growled deeper at me. I stayed emotionless on my face but inside I was laughing like crazy. They don't know that I can kill them easily.

I walked towards this one black wolf and bite him on the throat and kill him in an instance. The others were aware and one wolf, raven-black clawed me on the face. I was down on the ground but I quickly stand up, not wanting to let them to think, I was just another pathetic rouge that tries to kill them.

I used the both of my legs and and kicked the raven-black wolf on his stomach making him fly over a tree. His backbone sounded broken. In the mean time, I didn't care. I just wanna find Damon and go back to the cabin. Him training me. Me making foods for him and me.

I was lost in my on thought 'til I didn't realize a blonde-cream wolf was attacking me from behind. I clawed him on the face and kicked him on the stomach causing him to fly to the same tree I hit the raven-black wolf. I fell to the ground for a while. My white coated fur was dirty from fighting.

When I stand up, I shifted. I didn't care if I was naked. My long black hair covered my important parts with a little help from my hand and the way I sit.

I looked over and saw 2 guys naked on the ground- probably dead by me- and the other two wolf ran away to tell their Alpha that another rouge, as strong as Damon is in town.

As I looked at the sky, it was already night and the moon was out. It was a full moon.

Damon and I always- DAMON! Shit. How could I forget about Damon?!

I shifted back to my wolf, doesn't care if she's dead tired or I'm tired and ran back towards the cabin and use another shirt and shorts. As I walk and walk, I keep on tracking on Damon's scent. As Damon's scent was nearer, my wolf howled with joy.

But then, there was something else on his scent. A very familiar scent.

_His blood._

* * *

_SOOOO?! WHAT'DA YA' THINK? SORRY I DIDN'T MANAGE TO MAKE BC MEET WITH BUTCH, IT'S JUST IT'S NOT TIME YET._

_and guess who's the raven-black wolf and the cream-coloured wolf? _

_Either, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall?_

_HINT: THE RAVEN-BLACK WOLF LOVES NEW TATTOO AND ONE OF HIS TATTOO HAS THE WORD, 'ZAP'.  
THE CREAM-COLOURED WOLF'S LEPRECAHUN ISH ME c;_

_hahahaha. Good Luck!_

_xoxo_

__**Niall's Leprechaun Disappear! ;)**

**R&R**


	6. Mateless Alpha

_GUYS! I AM A **DIRECTIONER**! IT'S OBVIOUS WHY I PUT THE BOYS IN HERE! I'm sorry guys. I am not going to let BC meet Butch, because she will be the most dangerous and wanted rouge in all America ;) so yeah, she kinda take the title from Damon to her._

_enjoy!_

_Disclaimer; I own my OC but I don't own Butch and Bc and even the boy's from 1D D; I wish I could, but I'm not Simon nor Paul._

_on with the story.._

* * *

**Butch's POV**

It's been one month. ONE FREAKIN' MONTH! and I haven't found my mate yet! I groaned and brush my hair with my hand. A habit I always do when I get frustated or annoyed. I leaned back on my office chair and think of a way to dispose of another problem. The wanted and most dangerous rare white rouge. I closed my eyes and exhale heavily and recall of what happened on my birthday.

**Flashback**

_I yawned as I woke up from my king-sized bed. I blinked my eyes for a while to adapt to my surrounding. I ran my hand to my hair and yawned louder. As I got up from my bed, I saw someone on my sitting indian-style on the edge of my bed. I narrowed my eyes at her. yes, it's a her._

_"What do you want, Trish?" I said, totally annoyed at her._

_"Oooh, baby, I'm waiting for you to wake up" she cooed with her high-pitched voice that she think it's attractive. I shivered and breathe in and out._

_"Get out before I take out all my anger on you" I warned. I closed my eyes and opened them again just to see her getting closer. Uggh! Didn't this girl now what English mean?_

_"Babe, I can entertain you, you know" she said, seductively while winking her left eye. I haven't found my mate yet soo.. what the heck?_

_I pulled her by the waist and immediately closed the gap between us. I kissed her and she didn't hesitate. She snaked her arms around my neck and moan. I pushed her back flat on my bed and rub her side. I can already feel my 'little friend' getting excited. I groaned and bit down her bottom lip. She didn't tease me and opened her mouth. Our tongue battle for dominance. I put my hands under her so-skimpy-yet-tight dress and rub my hands on her stomach. I knew we we were going far and I just can't stop. My wolf seemed to dislike the taste of another woman with me._

_"KNOCK KNOCK! WHO'S THERE?!" someone said from behind the door. I groaned and push Trisha away._

_"Baby Butchy, why did you stop?" she pouted, making her bottom lips out while the top in. She thinks she looks cute but actually she looks horrible. I rolled my eyes off of her. It feels like today is going to be a BAD day, I tell you. A BAD DAY!_

_"Just get out, Trish"_

_"But Butchy Boy, I-" I cute her off._

_"I SAID GET OUT TRISHA!" I said, using my Alpha voice. She whimpered and back away. Fixing her clothes and immediately rush out while Harry comes in._

_"What Harry?" I asked. Amusement dance in his eyes and I growled._

_"You think it's funny?"_

_He chuckled and leaned on the door with his arms crossed. He chuckled more and flip his curly hair to the right._

_"Oh definitely!" I said as he laughed out loud. I growled lowly and he stop and surrender both of his hands in the air._

_"Just kidding mate. Alpha Jojo said, Be ready in 5 minutes because the party will start at 10 minutes"_

_"Fine, now get out!" I said as I take one of my pillow and threw it at him. He caught it easily._

_Damn werewolf ability!, I thought._

_"YES SIR!" he saluted. I chuckled. Harry always makes my day brighter. Oka-ay, I sounded gay just now. I take it back._

_Uggh, Am I really gay? Goddess of the Moon, help me here!_

**_4 MINUTES LATER,_**

_I finished my looks and use a gel to finished it. I rub my hands together and rub it against my hair on both side. I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection._

_I was wearing a black tight shirt that shows most of my abs and it's short-sleeved. My jeans were helping me with the looks. Not being cocky or whatever but, hey, I'm hot. I chuckled to myself and get ready to downstairs. _

_As I walk down the stairs of our pack house, I hear screaming, cheering and laughter. I put on my best smile as I approached my father._

_"Hey dad!" I said. My father turned round and saw me. His smile lit up and he put his hands around my shoulder._

_"Aah! My boy! Ready to be an Alpha, son?" I looked at him and nodded. He let go of his hand that was around my shoulder and pat it at my back. I smiled even wider. _

_I got out of the pack house and went towards the backyard, mom's garden and the pack's training ground. I saw mom already at the stage. When she saw me, she squeal. Yes.** 'Squeal'**. She's like 36 but she still acts like a teenager. I went over to her on the stage and hug my mom._

_"Hey mom", I said. She didn't say anything but only hugged me tighter._

_"Can't... bre-breathe!"_

_"Oh sorry dear! It's just that.. my son is getting bigger!" she sniffed and sob. I smiled weakly at her and didn't realize that my father was already talking on the microphone._

_"Now, I will hand down my title of Alpha to my firstborn son, Butch Joe Jojo!" I smiled at my father and stand next to him while the crowd cheered. _

_"You ready, son?"_

_I nodded at him. He nodded back._

_"I, Hunter Max Jojo, will step down from my title as Alpha of the CrystalWhite pack and hand them to my firstbron son, Butch Joe Jojo" he said as he shake my hand. I shook back and said the opposite word,_

_"I, Butch Joe Jojo, the firstborn son of Hunter Max Jojo, exceot my title as the Alpha of the CrystalWhite pack" Then I felt a strong energy waved inside of me. I grinned wildly and looked at my father. He was standing there with his hands around my mother's waist. He winks at me knowing that he knew this feeling before. _

_As we were going to enjoy eating our meal, someone shouted, "A ROUGE!"_

_I looked at everybody and asked them to calm down, but they didn't bothered._

_"CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU!" I said using my Alpha voice. Then they stopped what they're doing but fear was still showing inside their eyes. Parents were protecting they're child. I smiled telling them that we will be safe._

_I went down from the stage and walk 'til I'm infront of the rouge._

_"You do know that this is the strongest pack around the world?" He nodded._

_"And you still dare to cross my territory?" He nodded faster when he heard me growl._

_"What are your problems?" He looked at me in the eyes and I growled. I could smell fear inside of him. I smirked. He gulped and took a deep breathe._

_"There's this rouge! A rare white rouge! with green eyes. I thought that me and my friends can take it down but it was too strong! and that's why I need your help! Please help me kill that rouge!"_

_I looked at him and try to see if he was lying. Several seconds past until we heard a painful howl. My head snapped toward that direction. I looked back at the rouge infront of me. He was hanging his head low. I guess he was telling the truth._

_"Zayn! Niall! Go towards that noise and bring some of our warriors with you!" I ordered. "Kill that rouge!"_

_All of them didn't hesitate and shift into their wolf in mid-air. The four of them ran towards the forest._

_"Now, what should I do to you?" I said._

_He looked at me with fear and bow infront of me, showing me and the people around that he doesn't mean any harm._

_"I-If it's okay with y-ou, Alpha, can I-I join th-this pa-ck?" he whispered lowly that humans can't hear, but we're werewolves._

_"Okay", I said._

_Everybody looked at me like I've grown two-heads. _

_"What?" the rouge whispered. I frowned._

_"I said, 'Okay'! Now what's your name?"_

_"My na-name is Zac, Zac Efron" he said as he stands up and face me. _

_Srsly? Zac Efron? Is he playing a joke with me? I saw everybody trying to hide their laugter, but a CERTAIN TWINS can't just shut up!_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zac looked at them and frowned but I saw a blush on his cheeks._

_"Are you kidding me?! Zac Efron?! Really?! HAHAH!" Justin laughed. Dustin was next to him but on the grass laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes at the both of them but still, I can't help but smile. _

_"What? It's just a coincidence! My family name was Efron and my mother just happen to like Zac Efron.." he said while looking at the ground with unshed tears and a smile tugged up his lips. The twins noticed this and stop laughing. They looked at each other before saying, _

_"Was?" Zac looked up at them and sighed. _

_"I'll tell you inside of the pack house" We all nodded at him and went inside._

**_10 MINUTES LATER,_**

_After the story about Zac's family and how did he become a rouge with his brother, the pack went silent and started to treat him better._

_"Son, can I talk to you?" my dad asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and nod my head while my father push my body towards his- MY office. _

_We went inside and he closed the door after my mom went in too. They all looked at me with a sad expression. I frowned. Hey, wait! Do you guys realize that I've been frowning? Ugghh!_

_"What's wrong dad?" I asked. He took a deep breath and and hug my mom's waist tightly. She put her hand on his chest. _

_PANG. I felt so jealous of seeing them so happy. Now I realize I haven't met my mate._

_"You haven't met your mate have you?" my mom asked. I hung my head low in shame. "No..", I mumbled._

_My father look at me, then at my mom. My mom nodded and left my office with him. I sat down on my chair and ended up sleeping in a dreamless sleep while thinking,_

_'Where's my mate?'_

**End Of Flashback.**

I didn't realize I was almost sleeping until my beta, Liam, decided to knock on my door.

"BUTCH! OPEN THE DOOR!" More like banging on my door.

I stand up from my chair and went over to unlock the door.

"What Liam?!" I shouted, totally annoyed.

He smiled sheepishly at me while rubbing the back of his neck showing his one way tattoo.

"The Silvermoon pack has arrived to help dispose the rare white rouge wolf"

"Okay. Let them in"

I went inside as Liam went out to let the Alpha, his second-in-command and third-in-command went inside my office. I satback down on my chair and sighed loudly.

"FINALLY!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air. "THAT ROUGE IS GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

_Yeap guys, It's Zayn and Niall. and hey guest, what's your problem? It's just a story! Not like zayn's gonna dead anyway! if he does, I'll be killed by Perrie :(_

_xoxo_

**Niall's Leprechaun Disappear! ;)**

**R&R**


	7. Hello boys Surprise?

_**Sorry that I haven't been updating for a long time :( I've been using wattpad now :B **  
_

**Follow me on WATTPAD;**

**_ImASuperman**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Run. Run. Run.

My favourite words.

None can replace that.

As I ran through the forest, I didn't smell any other wolves and that's the problem. I was having too much fun and I was careless.

"Grrrr", a deep growl said from behind me when I stop near the stream.

I growled back.

And came out 20 wolves from the bushes.

Pssh, I can kill all wolves I've encountered ... but 20?

I'm dead._ Literally_.

I growled deadly and loudly this time. It was quiet. All the small animals were hiding in their home sweet home whereas I'm in a deep trouble.

Two wolves, LARGE, emerged from the bushes. One was jet black and the other was strong, hazel chocolate coloured fur.

They both pounced on me and I use my speed to avoid it, but another caught me and climb on my back.

He bit me on my neck attempting to hold me to the ground or surrender to him.

_'In your dreams, big boy_' I thought. I will not let some omega make me surrender.

I did a 'bull-style' where they move when someone sits on their back. He fell to the ground whining. I gave him my best evil glare and I can imagine him in his human form gulping nervously. I bit on his right back leg and broke it. He was whining loudly by now.

I gave him a wolfish grin. He howled in pain and all hell break lose.

Every wolf was charging at me. I howled loudly and attack them.

_'I WILL NOT LOSE BITCHES!' _

* * *

Sigh. I cannot believe I lose, but seriously, if you're being attacked by 20 wolves from 2 packs, you'll definitely lose.

I growled as the guy wearing shorts pull on the leash they put me in. He grinned and his eyes were filled with mischievous.

_'I will kill you if you don't stop pulling on my leash every minute'_, I threatened. He looked shock for a minute. I would too when a rouge that wasn't in your pack talk to you through your mind-link.

_'W-who's that?_' he asked. His voice sounded so faint in my head. I rolled my eyes mentally.

_'DUH. It's me. The wolf you put on leash at'_ I stated in a 'DUH' tone.

_'W-what?'_ He cleares his throat.

_'You aren't in my pack. You can't talk to me'_

_'I know'_ As he looked down at me curiously, I showed him a wolfish grin.

He grinned back. He looks cute and he looks flirty too.

Curly-brown hair.

Green-shining eyes.

Dimples available.

One word; _YUMMY_.

I would go for him IF I wasn't 'oh-so-obediant' to my mate. I'm still waiting for him. Like aprince looking for his princess.

But that's impossible. He may be out there somewhere in the world.

Either dead.

Or giving up on me.

Or he's inlove with someone who's mate already died.

Just that thought brought tears to my eyes.

I quickly wiped it with my fur and the guy's leg. He looked surprised at first but then sympathy was shown in his eyes. I glared at him and put on a cold and emotionless face. Sympathy is the last thing I need, plus pity.

"We're here", the guy said.

I looked up from the ground and realised we were in someone's office.

Next to me was another guy. He was a little bald and he looks soo .. what's the word? Oh yeah. Independent. Perfect to be a daddy.

The guy who holds my leash was still next to me on the opposite side of the guy that just stands next to me.

So daddy guy on my left and curly guy on my right.

"SHIFT!" two loud voices boomed in the office.

I realised the voices holds lots of power.

I sniff the air and frowned. _Alphas._

"SHIFT ROUGE!" one Alpha spat in my face with lots of hatred. I growled menacingly at him.

I shifted.

Snout turns into my nose. Emerald-green eyes changes into humans. Paws turns to fingers. Tails gone. Fur dismerged. My human face returns. A smirked planted on my lips. My long black hair covered all the important parts. My hands crossed across my breast. My sit looks like a W from above. My bangs covered my face.

"Umm, guys. Why does this guy has a *whistle* curve and a long, LONG hair?" the daddy-guy said.

I laughed a little and stand up. Hair still covering my important parts.

"Hello boys. Surprised?" I said.

All of their eyes went wide. The alpha's eyes were wider if that's even possible.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't use some of the ideas you gave me :( I'm not interested in fanfiction anymore. I use wattpad. c;**

**Niall's Leprechaun Disappear! ;)**

**R&R**


	8. Author's Note

**_Soo Hey guys. Don't worry. _**

**_I'm not stopping here. Your reviews amazed me. I loved it._**

**_But please, check out _**_ .com_**_._**

**_and I'm continuing this tonight. or tomorrow :)_**

**_Just be patient. _**

**_Btw teaser;_**

**_Butch finally met his match, his bride, his love, his bestfriend, his everything.. his mate. Problem? She's a rouge. THE most wanted rouge. So, how are things gonna work? _**

**_Ttyls my muffins 3_**


	9. My mate, your Luna

**__****_OKAAY! I'M BAAAAAACK 3_**

**__****_Thank you for being patient my lovelies but I looooove all of your reviews._**

**_Not all tho'._**

**_I don't literally hate that person. I just don't like hearing when they say;_**

**_"If you can't finish your story, put it up for adoption"_**

**_Did I read it right? Adoption?_**

**_HELL NAW I WILL PUT UP MY ORIGINALS FOR ADOPTION!_**

**_so PLEASE don't talk about trying to put my story to adoption._**

**_i HATE that :)_**

**_now... continuing._**

**_NOT EDITED_**

* * *

**Butch's POV**

It felt like my eyeballs bulged out.

Standing in front of me is a female. A _gorgeous_ female.

Her long hair covering her private parts. Her bangs were sticking on her forehead because of her sweats.

_She still look beautiful_.

For once, I felt so conscious around this girl. Every movement she made, makes my heart goes wild.

As I admire her from top to bottom, I didn't realise she was looking at me with wide eyes. I look above.

Hey eyes .. It's just ... wow. Striking green eyes boring into mine.

_We fit perfectly_.

I can't help knowing this girl was something. She even made my wolf unsettled.

I look around the room. Sure enough I could see the bulge on their jeans. I growled loudly.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT! STOP LOOKING AT HER! SHE'S MINE!" Once that word left my mouth, I was stunned. Hell, I think everybody did.

As I was about to say something when they didn't follow my order, a loud bang was heard. I look towards the sound. It was a door being pushed by ... none other than my mom.

"ooh! What is this about?! I heard my son found his mate!" Wow. News travel fast when you're a werewolf.

Oh wait, did she say ma-MATE! I found my mate.

Gosh, I've been ogling here beauty I didn't realise she was my mate. Maybe that's why my wolf was feeling restless. I found my mate.

My love, my girl, my goddess, my best friend, the mother of my -coming soon- cub, my mate. _The one_.

I feel so happy I could fly! But I can't. I'm a werewolf, not an avian.

What? Don't know what's an avian?

An avian is a half human and half bird. They can't go public because they have large bird wings that cannot be hidden and when they get mad, a bak will grow and replaced their nose and mouth.

I shuddered at the thought. I don't want to be an avian. I'm proud to be called an Alpha werewolf.

"Ehem!" a soft yet musical voice said. I look at her. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Can everyone stop ogling me? You odn't want your Alpha to rip you to shreds here, don't you?" she said.

I looked around the room. Oh how right she was.

Horny and unmated males infront of a naked beautiful goddess woman. NOT good.

I let out another loud growl. How dare they drool over their Luna?

"Everybody get out!" In a second flat, everybody was out. Leaving me, Harry, Liam, My mom and Alpha Jojo.

"HARRY!"

"Yes sire?" he asked with his British accent that seemed to swoon woman and girls.

"Get your Luna out of that leash" I ordered. He obeyed.

"And mom~"

"Yes dear?"

"Find a shirt for her?" I asked nicely. Even thought I'm Alpha, she's still my mom.

"Okay honey"

"Alpha Butch?" asked Alpha Jojo.

"Yes?"

"What should we do now since this_ rouge_-" he spat, I growled. He rolled his eyes and continued, "is your Luna? Does she still have to take punishment?"

* * *

**_OH NOOOO! _**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK? DOES BC HAS TO TAKE THE PUNISHMENT?_**

**_WILL BUTCH ALLOWED IT?_**

**_STAY TUNE FOR MORE._**

**_Love, _**

**_Superman :3_**


	10. What shall I do with you, my darling?

_**I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time, it's just that fanfiction isn't my favourite place to read and write anymore. Wattpad is, where I know how many people fan me and how many votes do my story gets and how there stories in Wattpad's turns into a real movie. For example, The Way He's Not, it's a book about bad boys and rumors says that it will turn into a movie. I am so excited because I have read that book, but not until the end as I lost my memories and the books I saved in wattpad, but I feel weird today so I decided to update here. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**and do not find me for not updating so soon! DO NOT KILL ME. I AM SOO SORRY,**_

_**AND THE WAY I'M WRITING WILL BE CHANGED.**_

_**enjoy..**_

**NOT EDITED**

* * *

A punishment? That is so not right for a female Alpha, but they don't know that. No one knows what BC is. All they know is that she's a pathetic rouge who should take a punishment for trespassing Alpha Butch's territory.

"A punishment? For a delicate flower like me? How lovely", BC said with full of sarcasticness while rolling her eyes. She never knew her day would go like this. If someone said she'll be captured by the second strongest Alpha and will be given punishment, she'll laugh loudly at that, but look at her now, only a baggy shirt and a short jeans covering her body and her hair is up in a messy bun, showing her beautiful face that seemed to lock Butch's eyes which were filled with lust and bit of love.

Butch has never felt happier now. He did once when he found his first girlfriend who he loves so dearly and told his mom all about it. He used to wish that the girl will be his mate once he turned 18 but how wrong he was, here standing in front of him was a goddess and he keeps on repeating that in his head that she belongs to him. Every part, nook and cranny belongs to him and no other male can see them.

"So? Alpha Butch, what will the punishment be? A strict order to not turn into a wolf for one month? weeks? three days? no food and drinks for two days? or would you rather choose dea-" Before Alpha Jojo can utter the death, Alpha Butch roar so loudly, all the glasses in the pack house shook slightly.

"Don't you dare say that word, Jojo. I may need help from you taking down this beautiful woman-" Buttercup snorted and Jojo glared at her, "-down, but I will not need any help from you to tell me what my Luna will received her punishment as. Now out and never come back unless I give you permission!" Alpha Butch ordered in his Alpha voice which is stronger than Alpha Jojo. He looks like he was going to deny it but as Butch was the strongest out of all of them, he knew he cannot win, so he sighed, bowed and left.

"Louis, Liam and Harry, please accompany Alpha Jojo his way out and make sure all his men is out of this territory", Butch barked.

"Yes Alpha!" they shouted and practically dragged Alpha Jojo out.

Butch sighed. It has been a long day and he wanted a day off from all of this Alpha work. He looked uo at his mom and smiled softly.

"Mom, can you plea-" Before he could finish his sentence, his mom held a finger up and said, "Tut tut my darling. I know what you want. A day off with your mate? That would be wonderful but please refrain yourself from marking her and mating her" his mom warned. Butch raised one of his eyebrows.

_'And why is that mother?'_ he asked through a private link.

_'I can see she's the type of girl who has trust issues. Which will be harder to gain if you marked her and forced herself to mate with you or she isn't ready, my dear. So please..'_ his mom explained.

_'Ahh.. I will mother. Thank you for the advice'_, Butch said, grateful for the advice.

"Your welcome honey. That's what mothers are for. Goodbye for now", said his mother as she strutted out Butch's office door.

After watching his mom went out, he use his inhuman speed and lock the door tightly. The room was soundproof so no one in the pack house will know what he intended to do to his oh-so-beautiful mate.

"Now, where are we? Oh yes, hello my love", Butch grinned, his forest-green eyes full of mischief.

BC rolled her eyes when she saw Butch did that but to be honest, her heart was beating wildly just from the mischievous grin.

'He is so handsome..' BC thought.

"Now, what shall I do to you?" His grin went even wider when he saw BC blushed deep scarlet red and her sparkling innocent eyes widen.

* * *

_**There you go.**_

_**I have no comment.**_

_**But review please. I love to read those. It brings smiles upon my face.**_

_**love, Superman.**_


End file.
